The Hoyt Sleepover
by Picklesand
Summary: This is a slightly different take on S1 Ep1 when Jane stays at Maura's place. Includes some back story. This is my first fanfic ever so naturally my summary is lacking probably because I'm nervous. It's short.


Hey so I am super new to writing fanfic and super new to this series.  
There is one scene from the first episode of the first season that really stuck with me so I decided to do a quick one shot about it. I decided to remove the Dean parts and go in a different direction because let's face it, he's not why we're here :). I know it's short but hopefully you will find it sweet. Feedback is appreciated, enjoy!

I really tried on the grammar and spelling.

I don't own them just borrowing them.

* * *

Jane is lying in Maura's guest bed staring at the ceiling trying to calm her racing thoughts, she wanted to be in her own bed, in her own home, she wanted to sleep, she wanted to not be terrified.

She would have been in her own place if it wasn't for her mother. It's not that she didn't appreciate her concern but her mother had a way with making her even more on edge than she already was.

Sighing heavily Jane looks around the room she picks up the book on the bedside table. "Diagnoses from the dead? Geez Maura no wonder why this guest room is never used" she puts the book down and pushes her palms together and folds her fingers over so they touch the back of her hands, even though she feels discomfort she increases the pressure and her mind goes briefly blank in this moment.

Two knocks at the bedroom door.

Slightly startled, Jane unclasps her hands and answers "Go away, I'm asleep"

Without responding the strawberry blonde walks in and gives her friend a cheery but sympathetic smile

Maura looks at Jane and sighs as her eyes fall on her reddened hands.

"You were doing that thing again weren't you?"

"What thing?" Jane responds nonchalantly

Maura shoots Jane a look that conveys that denial of this would be futile

Maura sits on the bed next to Jane and grabs her right hand. She lightly thumbs over the scars on both sides. She opens her mouth to speak before hesitating.

Jane looks at her friend "What?"

Maura speaks again "I was just thinking about when I stayed with you the night you came home after... I remember being in the hospital listening to the doctor give his discharge instructions, nodding my head knowing fully aware of what needed to be done. My eyes were focused on you though. The doctor even scolded me for not paying attention, until I repeated what he said verbatim. I was worried Jane, you just kept staring at your bandaged hands."

Maura took a deep breath and exhaled powerfully "... And then that night, I struggled for an hour as you attempted to change your bandages yourself before you let me help you. You barely spoke a word since you left the hospital except for the occasional one word answers. I didn't know what to do to comfort you."

Jane quickly realizing the memory Maura was referring to, quickly tried to interject "Oh Maur-"

Maura's eyes became watery "In the middle of the night I noticed that the light was on in your room and when I knocked, I heard no answer so I walked in. I... I saw you there covered in blood digging into the wounds. I called out for to stop but you seemed to have shut all external stimuli out. It wasn't until I firmly grabbed your wrists that you even realized I was there. Jane, that was so scary for me." Maura had to stop herself from finishing the rest of the story to save herself from her emotions fully taking over.

Without letting go of Jane's hand, Maura lay down next to her friend

The two lay in silence for a moment before Jane spoke up. "Thank you Maura... thank you for being there at a time when I needed you most. I was so lost whe-"

Shuffling sounds come from outside the room, a startled Jane jolts from her lying position feeling as though her heart has jumped out of her chest.

Maura sits up and places her hand on Jane's shoulder "It's just Bass"

Jane shoots Maura a look that seems to ask 'are you sure?'

"No really it's ok" Maura doesn't lie back down until she sees her friend's head meet the pillow first.

Jane starts to play with the strings of her hoodie " I've never been so scared in all my life."

Maura tucks her right hand underneath her head and looks at Jane "You should really get some rest, I'll be awake for a bit, if that makes feel safer" she reaches over Jane to grab the book on the bed side table.

"You're not gonna read that in front of me are you?" Jane asks.

"Close your eyes" Maura commands.


End file.
